Just One Smile Is Very Alluring
by Ravensky Y-chan
Summary: Apa yang membuat seorang pria jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Penampilan? Aura? Kekayaan? Tidak. Ketika pangeran kampus dan ahli game, Uchiha Sasuke pertama kali melihat Haruno Sakura, yang membuatnya jatuh cinta bukanlah kecantikannya yang luar biasa, melainkan jari-jari rampingnya yang menari di atas keyboard dan sikapnya yang tenang. / Love O2O Sasusaku version.
1. Dicampakkan

**Disclaimer**

A Slight Smile is Very Charming © Gu Man,

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cherry, datanglah ke Pulau Forgetfulness. Ayo kita bercerai."

Haruno Sakura yang baru saja online melihat "suami dalam game"-nya, Sandy Loam, mengirimkan pesan itu. Sakura mau tidak mau merasa sedikit terperangah. _Tidak mungkin. Koneksi internet asrama hanya rusak selama setengah bulan, dan dalam waktu singkat itu perasaan Sandy-kun telah berubah?_

Sakura menjawab setelah keraguan yang panjang: "Kenapa?"

Sandy Loam: "Maaf, Cherry. Jangan tanya alasannya. Aku akan memberimu set _immortals equipment_ ini sebagai kompensasi."

 _Dia memberikan kompensasi_? Sakura merasa sedikit depresi. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Pernikahan dalam game tidak seharusnya dianggap sungguhan. Awalnya dia dan Sandy Loam "menikah" hanya untuk sebuah misi. Beberapa misi dalam game hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah, sehingga setiap pemain single di kelompok itu menikah. Sandy Loam pada waktu itu mengirim pesan dan meminta Sakura untuk menikahinya, Sakura menyetujuinya setelah berpikir sejenak.

Mereka telah menikah lebih dari setengah tahun, tetapi Sakura tidak pernah memanggilnya "anata" ataupun nama panggilan lainnya. Dia selalu memanggil Sandy Loam dengan namanya, tetapi setelah kerjasama yang panjang dan saling bergantung satu sama lain, Sakura berpikir bahwa persahabatan telah berkembang di antara mereka.

Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah game...

"Aku akan kesana," balas Sakura.

Avatar Sakura di dalam game, "Cherry Blossom", naik ke atas kuda dan menuju ke Pulau Forgetfulness. "Cherry Blossom" adalah seorang pendekar wanita berpakaian merah.

Game yang Sakura mainkan bernama "Yume's World" yang merupakan salah satu game terkenal. Game ini tidak punya karakteristik yang menonjol namun grafiknya sangat bagus dan terdapat banyak avatar yang berbeda-beda. Setiap gender mempunyai 18 pilihan avatar. Pendekar wanita berpakaian merah milik Sakura sangat tidak terkenal. Bukan karena avatarnya tidak cantik, tetapi karena senjatanya merupakan pisau yang sangat besar.

Sebuah pisau raksasa, dibandingkan dengan suling giok yang elegan, pita sutra putih yang menari, pedang bersih dan fleksibel, atau sebuah belati Emei, pastinya tidak memiliki kecantikan ataupun kefeminiman, jadi kebanyakan wanita tidak memilih avatar ini. Tetapi Sakura menyukai avatarnya. Dia merasa avatar tersebut sangat berani dan cocok dengan citra dirinya.

Saat Sakura mencapai Pulau Forgetfulness, ia dan Sandy Loam meminum Forgetfulness Water. Sistemnya mengumumkan: "Cherry Blossom dan Sandy Loam, dikarenakan ketidakcocokan perasaan, telah mengumumkan perceraian mereka. Mulai dari sekarang, keduanya tidak punya hubungan satu sama lain."

Sakura menekan cancel dan menolak tawaran set _immortals equipment_. Dia mengirim sebuah emoticon senyum sebagai balasan dan avatar berpakaian merahnya dengan mantap berjalan menjauh.

Pada hari kedua, ketika Sakura baru datang setelah selesai makan siang, salah satu teman dekatnya dalam game, Tenten, mengirimkan sebuah pesan: "Cherry, apa yang terjadi? Kau bercerai? Aku dengar bahwa Sandy Loam akan menikah jam delapan hari ini dengan Chibi Matsuri!"

Sakura: "..."

Tenten: "Kalian benar sudah bercerai?"

Sakura: "Iya."

Tenten: "Sayang sekali. Sandy Loam bukan pasangan yang buruk. Siapa yang mengira dia akan dibutakan oleh kecantikan. Chibi Matsuri itu benar-benar seorang yang cantik."

Ucapan Tenten bukanlah tentang avatarnya, tetapi tentang Chibi Matsuri di kehidupan nyata. Tiga bulan yang lalu, perusahaan game ini menyelenggarakan kontes kecantikan di dunia nyata untuk para pemain. Ketiga pemain paling terkenal akan dihadiahkan peralatan level tinggi. Chibi Matsuri, berdasarkan beberapa foto, sebuah video dan kepopularitasnya yang tinggi, mendapat peringkat pertama. Kemenangannya menimbulkan kegemparan di server game Sakura. Chibi Matsuri menjadi sasaran baru dari kerumunan orang-orang mesum.

Mantan suaminya tiba-tiba menikah dengan wanita lain. Meskipun Sakura hanya bersahabat dengannya, mau tidak mau Sakura merasa sedikit murung. Dia membanting kepalanya ke meja (dia selalu melakukan ini ketika depresi) dan berteriak, "Siapa yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Menikah karena kecantikan?!"

Sakura bukan berteriak di dalam game, tetapi di asramanya, mengakibatkan dirinya dipukul dengan sebuah bantal.

"Haruno Sakura, jika seseorang yang cantik dan terkenal sepertimu berteriak seperti itu, maka kami semua lebih baik mati."

Ya, Sakura cantik. Sangat, sangat cantik. Orang bilang kecantikan datang dalam berbagai bentuk. Ada yang elegan, yang pandai, yang manis, yang baik hati, yang berbudi luhur... Tetapi ada juga yang seperti Sakura – sebuah bunga di dalam vas...

Sebuah wajah yang cantik, sepasang mata yang senantiasa memikat, bibir yang selalu merah dan tubuh yang seksi. Bahkan jika Haruno Sakura keluar memakai seragam universitasnya yang sangat 'biasa', tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dia adalah seorang mahasiswa universitas terkenal.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetaplah seorang mahasiswa yang baik, yang belajar dengan keras setiap hari.

Sakura, mengingat kepelikan dalam hidupnya, kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Di komputernya, Tenten melanjutkan bergosip: "Sebelumnya, ada rumor bahwa Chibi Matsuri ingin menikah dengan seseorang dengan level yang lebih tinggi. Tidak disangka bahwa dia akan bersama dengan Sandy Loam. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat menaikkan level dengan Sandy Loam."

 _Jadi sudah cukup lama mereka "berselingkuh"_. Sakura membalas dengan sebuah emoji yang hitam dan sangat marah.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Sandy Loam sepenuhnya. Cherry, sebetulnya..."

"Sebetulnya apa?" Sakura selesai membenturkan diri di meja lalu mengambil secangkir teh dan mulai mengetik dengan satu tangan.

"Sebenarnya... kau begitu kuat, peringkat PK nomor enam dan belum pernah meminta set apapun pada pria. Orang-orang berpikir bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah seorang pria."

"Puh!" Sakura menyemprotkan air ke seluruh monitornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author's Bacot Area-**

Dan saya kembali dengan keplagiatan yang baru. Fufufu. Ada yang tau novel ini? Yang saking populernya sampe dibuat drama, movie dan manhua? I really, really, really love this story. Sebelum ada yang protes, saya ngaku duluan ya, ini tuh jiplakan asli dari novelnya, cuma ditranslate aja dari English to Bahasa, diganti castnya jadi Naruto's characters, diubah settingnya jadi di Jepang dan diedit-edit dikit. Saya nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun, cuma berbagi cerita indah sama sesama pemimpi sekaligus mengasah kemampuan berbahasa asing. Silakan tulis di komentar, continue or delete?


	2. Menculik Pengantin Pria

**Disclaimer**

A Slight Smile is Very Charming © Gu Man,

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul delapan malam.

Pendekar wanita berpakaian merah berdiri dengan percaya diri dengan pisau besarnya di Jembatan Yatagarasu.

Ini adalah tempat yang harus dilewati oleh semua tandu pernikahan.

Upacara pernikahan bisa berlangsung sangat mewah atau sangat sederhana. Pernikahan Sakura dan Sandy sangatlah sederhana, hanya perjalanan singkat ke Kuil Bulan. Pada waktu itu mereka berdua miskin. Lagipula pernikahan itu hanya untuk sebuah misi, tidak perlu membuatnya tampak begitu penting.

Tapi upacara antara Sandy dan Chibi Matsuri hari ini tentu saja sangat mewah.

Ada ratusan rangkaian bunga di jalan, orang-orang memainkan gong dihadapan tandu yang diangkat oleh depalan orang, makanan dengan kualitas terbaik di menara restoran yang telah dipesan seluruhnya, bahkan semua orang yang hadir pada pesta pernikahan akan menerima sebuah angpao dengan 888 gold.

Rumor-rumor beredar tentang pernikahan ini, mengingat betapa terkenalnya Chibi Matsuri dan Sandy Loam. Banyak yang terkejut akan pernikahan ini, sehingga banyak pemain Yume's World yang datang untuk melihat upacara pernikahan.

Di Jembatan Yatagarasu, seorang wanita berdiri tak bergerak, bayangannya kurus dan ekspresinya suram.

Pada saat itu, obrolan world channel mulai meledak.

Air Mata Bulan: Semuanya lihat. Ada mantan istri Sandy Loam di Jembatan Yatagarasu!

Who Am I?: Yup, aku bisa melihatnya.

Paan-dah-lu: Aku juga. *Hufff*. Aku merasa sosoknya begitu menyedihkan. Kita selalu hanya melihat kegembiraan dari yang baru (Chibi Matsuri), kita tidak pernah melihat kesedihan dari yang lama (Cherry Blossom).

O He He: Apaan sih, bahasamu itu... Aku benar-benar tidak suka ke-sok-bijakanmu itu.

◎olo◎: Aku melihatnya tadi dan sekarang aku sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Oh, hari ini akan menyenangkan! Aku rasa dia akan menculik pengantin prianya.

Kedai Ramen: Aku mendukung Cherry Blossom! Chibi Matsuri milikku!

O He He: ...

Setelah itu, muncul pro dan kontra untuk Sakura.

Anny: Walaupun Chibi Matsuri cantik, aku tetap harus bilang ini salah. Mencuri suami orang dan menyombongkannya. Memangnya dia tidak takut karma?

Barbie Doll: Ya. Cherry Blossom adalah orang yang baik dan sangat setia.

Paan-dah-lu: Lihat Cherry. Dia begitu sedih hingga tidak bisa berbicara satu kata pun.

Tha-tha for Now: Pelakor itu... memang benar-benar cantik... sayang sekali.

Chibi Matsuri's Hater 108: Hehe, dia menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam mencuri suami orang. Chibi Matsuri tidak tahu malu, tidak tahu malu, tidak tahu malu...

Chibi Matsuri's Hater 108 adalah musuh terbesar Chibi Matsuri. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa ada permusuhan seperti ini. Tanpa alasan, pemain ini akan muncul dan menyumpahinya. Menurut rumor, dia dibunuh berkali-kali, tapi di setiap kematian, dia menjadi lebih berani. Setiap kali dihapus, dia akan mendaftar lagi. Angka setelah namanya menunjukkan berapa kali dia telah dihapus.

Melihat pemain ini, teman dekat Chibi Matsuri tidak dapat menahan diri untuk ikut mencaci maki.

Chibi Rin: Dasar tidak tahu malu. Tutup mulutmu! Siapa yang bilang Matsuri pelakor? Jangan memandang tinggi diri sendiri. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melabeli Matsuri sebagai pelakor!

Chibi Yugao: Jika ada yang ingin menculik pengantin pria, biarkan mereka coba. Jangan berpikir bahwa kau tidak terkalahkan hanya karena kau ada di PK Charts. Keluarga Chibi semua ada disini. Kami yakin tidak ada orang yang berani mencoba.

WNI: Wanita yang ada di PK Charts pasti seorang monster, pilihan Sandy tidak salah.

Berkat ocehan di saluran itu, semua orang mulai menuju ke Jembatan Yatagarasu.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari toilet dan melihat situasi tersebut. Avatar pendekar merahnya berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang dengan lingkaran kosong disekelilingnya.

Pemain-pemain yang mengelilinginya mulai berbicara lagi, yang paling banyak disebutkan adalah "Dukung Cherry Blossom menculik pengantin pria! Dukung Cherry Blossom menculik pengantin pria! Dukung Cherry Blossom menculik pengantin pria! Dukung Cherry Blossom menculik pengantin pria! Dukung Cherry Blossom menculik pengantin pria!" Sakura tercengang.

Dia baru saja membuka gamenya, pergi ke Jembatan Yatagarasu dan kemudian pergi sebentar untuk ke toilet. Belum sampai lima menit. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Menculik Pengantin Pria?

Ya, game ini memang menizinkan penculikan pengantin, tapi ada beberapa ketentuan. Pertama, dia harus membayar biaya yang besar ke sistem. Kedua, dia harus menang tiga pertandingan PK berturut-turut. Dan terakhir, orang yang diculik harus setuju untuk diculik dan lanjut ke tahap pernikahan. Jika orang tersebut tidak setuju, penculiknya akan gagal. Jadi selain mereka yang benar-benar tergila-gila, hanya pemain yang otaknya rusak yang akan mencoba untuk menculik seseorang pada pernikahannya.

Apa sih yang telah dia lakukan hingga membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa dia mencoba menculik Sandy?

Sakura menatap dengan wajah penuh putus asa, merenungkan bahwa jika dia tiba-tiba kabur, akankah para tukang gosip ini berpikir bahwa dia patah hati?

Di saat Sakura sedang berpikir apakah dia harus pergi atau tidak, daftar chat teman-temannya bermunculan. Banyak yang bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Sakura tidak membalas satu pun dari mereka dan menghapus setiap pesan. Saluran server Sakura juga penuh diskusi. Mayoritas pria berpihak pada Sandy dan mayoritas wanita berpihak pada Sakura. Ada juga beberapa pemain yang mencoba menghibur Sakura untuk jangan ambil pusing. Semuanya berasal dari klan yang sama jadi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa merusak hubungan antar pemain.

Kotak chat mulai bermunculan lagi. Ketika Sakura membukanya, pengirimnya adalah Sandy Loam. Dia terlihat marah, nada pesannya tidak ramah sama sekali. "Apa-apaan ini. Bukankah kau begitu tenang dengan perceraian kita kemarin? Aku mencoba memberi kompensasi untukmu, tapi kau yang tidak mau menerimanya."

Sakura ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Dia membalas pesan Sandy dengan lemas: "Teman, aku hanya datang... untuk... melihat-lihat"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author's Bacot Area-**

Baiklah, jadi cerita ini berlanjut. Translate novel ini susah-susah-gampang. Di satu sisi alhamdulillah per chap-nya pendek, tapi di sisi lain banyak istilah chinanya yang bikin saya meras otak kayak cucian. Pffft. BTW special thanks to 10 reviewers, followers and favoriters pertama. Selamat, kalian mendapatkan satu buah payung imaginary. Wkwkwk.


	3. Lamaran

**Disclaimer**

A Slight Smile is Very Charming © Gu Man,

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berdiri canggung. Melarikan diri sangatlah pengecut, tapi berdiri di sini membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pencuri. Jadi Sakura berpikir cepat, mengangkat jubahnya dan duduk.

Ketika para pemain Yume's World duduk, hal itu bisa berarti untuk beristirahat, untuk bermeditasi dan berlatih jurus, atau seperti yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang, untuk membuka kios dan menjual barang.

Ketika Sakura memasang promo "Dijual Obat Murah", para pemain di sekitarnya _sweat drop_. Sakura mengetik iklan: "Lihat ke sini, lihat ke sini. Obat baru level tinggi diskon 20%!"

Begitu kalimat itu muncul, kerumunan itu langsung bersemangat dan mulai terjadi kacau balau.

Dia pasti bercanda! Obat level tinggi tidak dijual di sembarang kios. Itu sangat langka karena harus mengalahkan monster terlebih dahulu. Ini adalah barang yang selalu ada permintaan tetapi tidak ada penawaran. Meskipun pada server lokal ada yang menjual, namun mereka hanya menjual kepada kelompok mereka sendiri, dan sangat jarang mereka menjual kepada publik. Sekarang ada yang menjual dengan harga murah! Para pemain Yume's World menjadi terlalu bersemangat dan bergegas mengerumuni Sakura.

Tandu merah pengantin akhirnya datang, lalu pergi secepat angin.

Sangat aneh, tandu yang semula bergerak selambat kura-kura tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cepat saat melewati jembatan itu dan menghilang di cakrawala.

Dagangan Sakura hanya butuh sesaat untuk laris manis, dan para pemain, setelah sadar bahwa usaha mereka sia-sia, akhirnya pergi. Jembatan itu hanya ramai ketika ada pernikahan. Biasanya sangat sepi.

Sakura membereskan kiosnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ketika dia tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Cherry Blossom."

Sakura memandang pemain tersebut.

Di tepi sungai, ada pohon willow. Pemain itu hanya berdiri di sana, di bawah cabang-cabangnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin yang lembut. Pria berpakaian putih itu duduk di bawah pohon willow sambil memegang kecapi. Lengannya yang mengambang menambah aura seolah dia berasal dari dunia lain.

Sakura menatap dengan mata terbuka lebar karena terkejut.

Keterkejutan Sakura bukan karena fakta bahwa pria berpakaian putih itu tampak sangat tampan. Tentu saja dia terlihat sangat tampan, tapi avatar musisi berpakaian putih itu tidak terlalu langka dalam permainan, jadi setelah beberapa saat, semua orang menjadi kebal terhadap avatar tersebut.

Keterkejutannya adalah karena nama pemain tersebut.

The Ultimate Uchiwa.

Pemain nomor satu, The Ultimate Uchiwa.

Dalam game ini, ketika seseorang diberi label pemain nomor satu, itu bukan hanya karena levelnya tinggi. Ia harus memiliki peralatan hebat, harus kuat di PK (Player Kills), harus tepat dalam kendalinya dan yang terpenting harus kaya.

Jadi ketika Sakura bertemu The Ultimate Uchiwa untuk pertama kalinya, salah satu matanya berubah menjadi lambang hati sementara mata lainnya berubah menjadi lambang uang tanpa bisa dicegah.

 _Master!_

 _Idola!_

 _Orang Kaya!_

Sakura berlari menuruni jembatan dan mengirim wajah tersenyum.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Master Uchiwa, aku sudah lama berharap bertemu denganmu. Kau memanggilku?"

The Ultimate Uchiwa menjawab "hn" dan kemudian muncul sistem pop-up: The Ultimate Uchiwa ingin berteman dengamu.

Sakura bergegas mengklik ya dan membalas dengan permintaan pertemanan juga. Sulit untuk berteman dengan The Ultimate Uchiwa. Sebagian besar pemain top biasanya menutup permintaan pertemanan mereka sepanjang tahun. Ketika Sakura sudah menambahkan terlalu banyak orang, dia juga menutup _friend request_ nya.

The Ultimate Uchiwa mengirim pesan setelah beberapa saat.

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pernikahan itu?"

Sakura ingin tertawa dan menangis pada saat yang bersamaan. Apakah Uchiwa juga datang untuk bergosip? Sakura memilih jawaban diplomatis.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Sangat besar."

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Apakah kau ingin pernikahan yang lebih besar?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura merasa sangat beruntung karena dia tidak sedang minum air saat ini. Kalau tidak, monitornya akan tersemprot lagi. Sakura dengan hati-hati memindahkan cangkir teh di sebelah tangannya sedikit lebih jauh dan melihat kembali ke layar.

Di layar, Avatar The Ultimate Uchiwa masih berdiri dengan tenang di bawah pohon willow dengan nyaman dan elegan. Sakura menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Master Uchiwa … apakah akunmu di- _hack_?

The Ultimate Uchiwa rupanya tidak menanggapi humor Sakura. Bahkan dia mengirimkan emot 'diam'

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Kau mungkin belum melihat berita terbaru dari situs web Yume's World, tentang Turnamen PK pasangan suami istri."

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Tunggu, aku akan pergi melihatnya."

Sakura membuka situs web game utama dan melihat "Turnamen PK Pasangan" dengan kata-kata besar di halaman utama. _Scrolling_ cepat, dia paham secara garis besar. Turnamen PK Pasangan, sesuai dengan namanya, adalah turnamen di mana pasangan bertarung sebagai satu tim. Pertama-tama, pasangan akan berkompetisi di server mereka sendiri dan tiga pasangan teratas akan menerima hadiah. Setelah itu, pasangan teratas di setiap server akan saling bersaing. Tiga teratas dari pertarungan antar server itu akan menerima hadiah utama. Melihatnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura yang sudah kaya _ngiler_.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Kau ingin menikah denganku untuk turnamen PK ini?"

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** ; "Hn."

 **Cherry Blossom** : *Sweat drop* "Kenapa aku?"

The Ultimate Uchiwa rupanya tidak suka membuang waktu.

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Kau adalah satu-satunya pemain wanita di peringkat sepuluh teratas PK."

Sakura agak terbujuk. Master Uchiwa sangat kuat, nomor satu di peringkat PK; nomor satu di peringkat kekayaan; dan senjata dan hewan peliharaannya semua tingkat dewa. Jika mereka bekerja sama, setidaknya ada 50% kemungkinan mereka akan menjadi juara satu di server mereka. Tapi pernikahan pertamanya adalah untuk misi. Apakah yang kedua harus untuk turnamen PK?

Sakura hanya bisa _sweat drop_.

Tetapi kembali ke masalah utama, kalau bukan untuk misi dan turnamen PK, untuk apa juga dia menikah dengan orang asing? Lagipula hadiahnya sangat bagus. Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Ayo menikah! Ayo pergi ke Kuil Bulan. Kita akan jadi satu tim."

Karena keputusan telah diambil, Sakura merasa sangat bebas.

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Tunggu."

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Apa?"

Mungkinkah dia terlalu bersemangat dan membuat Master Uchiwa ilfeel? Tidak, bukan itu kan.

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Aku harus membuat persiapan sedikit. Tiga hari lagi, jam 8."

Sakura bengong, kemudian dengan cepat mengetik.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Persiapan apa?"

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Pernikahan."

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Hanya upacara pengakuan saja sudah cukup. Kita menikah hanya untuk turnamen, tidak perlu membuatnya terlalu heboh."

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Pernikahan The Ultimate Uchiwa tidak boleh biasa-biasa saja."

 **Cherry Blossom** : *Blank*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author's Bacot Area-**

Untukmu, yang sudah repot-repot kirim PM. Selamat menikmati.


	4. Sebelum Pernikahan

**Disclaimer**

A Slight Smile is Very Charming © Gu Man,

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena mereka telah memutuskan untuk menikah, maka Cherry Blossom dan The Ultimate Uchiwa sedang dalam fase perkenalan. Rasanya tidak masuk akal dan agak aneh. Karena itulah dalam dua hari berikutnya, Sakura menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan The Ultimate Uchiwa besarta timnya. Tim Uchiwa terdiri atas pemain top. Sakura bahkan pernah bertanding PK dengan dua di antara mereka sebelumnya, tetapi pengetahuan Sakura tentang mereka hanya sebatas pada ID-nya saja.

Pertama kali Sakura bertemu mereka, yang terjadi adalah seperti ini.

 **No Bite** : "Hoho, orang baru."

 **Ramen Fox** : "Uchiwa, siapa adik kecil ini?"

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Tunanganku."

Dia mengatakannya dengan natural, membuat Sakura ingin tertawa dan menangis pada saat yang bersamaan. Dia mengetikkan wajah tersenyum.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Hai semuanya ^ _ ^"

 **Puppeteer** : "Wah, adik ipar."

 **Ramen Fox** : "Damn, jomblo sejak lahir akan menikah."

Semua orang mulai menggoda dan mengucapkan selamat sampai seseorang tiba-tiba berkata: "ID adik ipar sedikit familiar."

 **Ramen Fox** : "Karena kau bilang begitu, aku juga merasakannya. Apa adik ipar pernah menempati peringkat Top 10?"

 **No Bite** : "Aku ingat sekarang! Cherry Blossom, bukankah itu mantan istri Sandy Loam?"

Semua orang tiba-tiba terdiam dan suasana menjadi aneh. Sakura hampir mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menikah hanya untuk turnamen PK ketika The Ultimate Uchiwa dengan mantap berkomentar.

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Hn. Cherry memang pernah menikahi orang yang mengerikan, tetapi kalian tidak boleh mendiskriminasinya."

Sakura tersedak keripiknya. Dia mulai menyadari, ketika melakukan pencarian atau melawan monster bersama Uchiwa, dia seharusnya tidak makan atau minum, karena Uchiwa mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Kalau bukan tersedak, dia pasti akan menyemprotkan air ke monitornya.

Memerangi para bos dan melakukan pencarian bersama Uchiwa and the gang, tidak diragukan lagi, sangat santai dan memuaskan. Pertama, semua orang sangat kooperatif, dan kedua, tingkat keberhasilan mereka tinggi. Sebelumnya, ketika Sakura membentuk tim dengan para pemain dari sektenya untuk melawan bos, mereka butuh waktu yang sangat lama. Sekarang, hanya butuh waktu yang singkat untuk menyelesaikannya. Tentu saja, ketika mereka bertarung, Uchiwa merupakan poin penting.

Karakter Uchiwa adalah seorang musisi. Di Yume's World, hanya ada segelintir pemain yang memilih karakter musisi. Meskipun mereka bisa melakukan segalanya, serangan musisi tidak sekuat prajurit. Dukungan dan penyembuhannya pun tidak sebagus para spesialis. Kesimpulannya, musisi adalah jack-of-all-trade yang tidak berguna.

Tapi Uchiwa adalah kasus unik.

Penyembuhan Uchiwa sama bagusnya dengan penyembuh spesialis, kontrolnya cepat dan positioningnya juga tepat. Tim mereka tidak perlu khawatir tentang dukungan atau terbebani karena harus melindungi Uchiwa. Suatu kali, ketika seorang bos hampir mati, The Ultimate Uchiwa yang selama ini bertindak sebagai seorang medis menarik pedang dari kecapinya, melepaskan satu-satunya serangan yang dia bisa hingga menusuk sang bos di tempat yang fatal. Kepala bos mengeluarkan huruf-huruf merah besar sebelum ambruk ke tanah.

Pedang kecapi adalah satu-satunya teknik serangan yang bisa dilakukan oleh para musisi. Sakura telah melihatnya berkali-kali, tetapi tidak pernah melihat kerusakan sebesar itu hanya karena sebuah pedang kecapi. Efeknya hampir menyamai teknik Sakura dan itu membuatnya sangat cemburu hingga ingin menangis. Pasti itu disebabkan karena equipment Uchiwa terlalu kuat.

Dengan standar ini, Sakura tidak menyangka saat bertemu hewan peliharaan Uchiwa. Hewan itu adalah kucing putih kecil, sementara hewan peliharaan Sakura adalah harimau yang kuat dan powerful. Saat seekor harimau kalah melawan seekor kucing, Sakura tidak bisa berkomentar sama sekali.

Ketika Uchiwa melihat hewan peliharaan Sakura dan mempelajarinya cukup lama, dia mengatakan: "Setelah kita menikah, hewan peliharaan kita juga harus menikah."

Pernikahan peliharaan adalah salah satu fitur Yume's World. Apabila pasangan pemain memiliki hewan peliharaan dengan spesies yang sama, maka setelah pasangan pemain tersebut menikah, peliharaan mereka juga bisa menikah. Pernikahan peliharaan akan menciptakan sebuah teknik kecil, yang jika diaktifkan, akan memungkinkan hewan peliharaan untuk bereproduksi.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Tapi spesies mereka berbeda."

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Ini adalah bayi harimau yang bermutasi."

Ternyata kucing kecil itu adalah harimau juga. Tidak heran ada garis-garis harimau di dahinya. Sakura berhasil mengembalikan sedikit harga dirinya. Jika harimau kalah dari harimau, itu tidak memalukan.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Oke, oke. Ayo nikahkan mereka."

Sakura sangat gembira. Kucing kecil itu berasal dari level tinggi, sementara harimaunya hanyalah harimau biasa yang dia tangkap sendiri. Bagaimanapun harimaunya akan menikah.

 **Cherry Blossom** : "Harimaumu perempuan kan?"

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa** : "Bukan. Dia laki-laki."

 **Cherry Blossom** : "... Harimauku juga laki-laki."

Sakura depresi. Jelas saja, menantu perempuan dari level tinggi sulit ditemukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pernikahan Sakura adalah hari Sabtu. Pada Sabtu pagi, Sakura pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar sendiri seperti biasa. Bicara tentang itu, Sakura adalah pelajar yang baik. Bagaimana tidak? Di kampus ini, apalagi di Jurusan Ilmu Komputer, siswa mana yang tidak memiliki otak cemerlang? Orang yang tertinggal akan merasa sangat terpuruk.

Sakura belajar sendiri sampai pukul empat dan setelahnya Sakura tidak bisa duduk diam lagi. Pukul lima, dia membereskan buku-bukunya dan bergegas menuju kantin secepat kilat. Setelah makan malam, dia kembali ke asrama dan log in ke Yume's World tapi The Ultimate Uchiwa tidak ada di sana. Teman-teman yang lain juga sedang offline sehingga Sakura berkeliaran sendirian dengan pisau besarnya untuk membunuh monster. Tepat ketika dia mulai lupa waktu, teman asramanya kembali.

Asrama Sakura adalah quadruple (satu kamar untuk empat orang). Selain Sakura sendiri, ada juga Temari, Hinata dan Ino yang juga mahasiswa Ilmu Komputer. Mereka berempat sudah duduk di tahun kedua Fakultas Ilmu Komputer.

"Sakura, berhenti bermain. Sekarang hampir jam enam. Fakultas kita dan Bio Kimia akan bertanding basket. Ayo kita nonton,"kata Temari sambil mengganti bajunya

Sakura menebas monster sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian saja yang pergi. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Tunda dulu. Yang kau lakukan hanya bermain game. Ayo pergi, Shikamaru bilang Uchiha Sasuke akan datang hari ini. "

"Ah! Serius? Uchiha Sasuke!" Hinata dan Ino histeris.

Sakura berbalik dengan bintang di matanya.

Meskipun Temari menginginkan efek ini, dia tetap takjub dengan reaksi teman-temannya. "Aku tidak tahan dengan kalian. Kalian seperti fangirl fanatik. Lihat Sakura, dia santai saja. "

Sakura buru-buru mengangkat tangan. "Jangan salah, aku juga seorang fangirl."

Kenyataannya, keempat gadis di asrama Sakura adalah fangirl yang paling tidak fanatik. Beberapa orang di jurusan mereka menganggap bahwa jika tidak tergila-gila dengan Sasuke berarti tidak normal.

Uchiha Sasuke dari Fakultas Ilmu Komputer adalah salah satu penggerak dan pelopor Universitas A. Jika UA memiliki peringkat seperti dalam permainan Yume's Dream, maka Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi yang nomor 1. Di luar fakta bahwa dia sangat berbakat dalam pemrograman serta kemenangan pada ACM International Collegiate Programming Contest yang diraih oleh tim UA selama tiga tahun sejak dia memimpin, Uchiha Sasuke jago memainkan Koto, Go dan mewakili universitas untuk menjadi juara di kompetisi renang. Jika itu tidak cukup untuk membuat orang lain merasa rendah diri, dia juga memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa dan elegan. Hal ini membuatnya mudah untuk dikagumi.

Tapi fangirl tetaplah fangirl. Gadis-gadis di fakultas mereka takut untuk memulai interaksi dengan Sasuke. Pertama, Sasuke jarang datang ke kampus dan meskipun mereka berada di fakultas yang sama, gadis-gadis itu tidak akrab dengannya. Kedua, kedudukan Sasuke terlalu tinggi, sikapnya begitu percaya diri dan ekspresinya seolah tidak peduli sehingga membuat orang lain takut untuk mendekat.

Sakura jarang melihat Sasuke, itu pun dari jarak yang jauh. Satu kali ketika Sasuke menolak seorang gadis dari fakultas lain. Gadis itu mencegatnya dan memberinya sesuatu seperti amplop. Mungkin surat cinta. Tapi bukannya mengambil surat itu, Sasuke bahkan tidak meliriknya sekali pun, tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya melewati gadis itu.

Anehnya, meskipun Sasuke tampak sangat arogan, dia tetap populer di antara setengah populasi laki-laki. Laki-laki di Fakultas Ilmu Komputer sangat menghormatinya. Ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah mendaftar dan memulai sebuah perusahaan sejak lama dan banyak dosen fakultas mereka yang tertarik untuk bekerja di sana.

Ada banyak rumor lain tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak yang bahkan berasal dari para profesor, berhubung orang tuanya adalah profesor sejarah dan arkeologi. Dikatakan bahwa orang tua Uchiha Sasuke sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama, tradisional dan tidak materialistic. Lalu terjadi mutasi ketika sampai ke Uchiha Sasuke yang pada saat masih SMP saja sudah tahu cara bermitra dengan kerabatnya untuk membuka warnet. Pada waktu itu, komputer masih belum umum sehingga itu menjadi waktu terbaik untuk berbisnis warnet. Ada juga rumor bahwa dia mendapat penghasilan besar dari real estate dan pasar saham, tetapi rumor ini sedikit meragukan.

Sebagai bagian kecil dari Fakultas Ilmu Komputer, Sakura adalah satu fangirl Sasuke. Banyak bagian dari perangkat lunak di komputernya yang merupakan karya Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sasuke berada di tahun keempat tahun ini, dan setelahnya akan lebih sulit lagi untuk melihatnya.

Sakura kembali melihat gamenya. Ikon The Ultimate Uchiwa masih gelap yang artinya Uchiwa tidak online. Dia melihat jam, 17.40. Dengan mantap dia menutup laptopnya dan bersama teman-teman asramanya menuju ke gimnasium.

Ketika mereka tiba di gimnasium, tempat itu sudah berisik dan penuh sesak. Kekasih Temari, Shikamaru, berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambut mereka dan mengantar mereka ke kursi yang telah dipesan. Temari bertanya saat mereka berjalan.

"Shikamaru, dimana Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah kau bilang dia akan bermain?"

Shikamaru yang merasa kesal menjawab, "Kau datang untuk melihatku bermain atau melihat Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja kami datang untuk melihat Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Temari acuh. "Kau tidak punya apa-apa untuk dilihat." Tiga gadis lainnya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Rasanya Shikamaru marah dan kesal setengah mati saat mengatakan, "Sasuke tidak bermain. Kami tidak tahu apakah dia datang atau tidak. Sepertinya dia ada urusan mendadak."

Gadis-gadis itu sangat kecewa. Jika sebelumnya ada 100 watt cahaya di mata mereka, sekarang hanya tersisa 10 watt. Tapi tidak apa-apa, suasana di gimnasium mengangkat semangat mereka kembali. Sambil menunggu pertandingan dimulai, seorang lelaki jangkung yang mengenakan jersey tim basket Ilmu Komputer datang ke arah mereka, tepatnya ke arah Sakura. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tergagap, tidak bisa berbicara dan telinganya merah. Temari dan yang lainnya berpikir kompak, "Mulai lagi deh!"

Seperti yang diduga, setelah jeda yang canggung, bocah lelaki tinggi itu tergagap, "Sakura-senpai, jika fakultas kita menang, bisakah aku mengajakmu makan malam?"

Sakura memasang ekspresi dingin di wajahnya dan bertanya, "Apa kau akan kalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Bocah itu dengan semangat mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, bermainlah dengan semangat!" Sakura memberikan senyum seperti yang diberikan orang tua kepada anaknya.

"Hai', Senpai! Aku pasti akan menang!" Kohai kecil itu seperti menerima suntikan energi dan pergi ke lapangan untuk pemanasan.

"Kohai kecil ini mudah ditipu," kata Ino.

Hinata tidak terkejut. "Aku benar-benar benci anak seperti ini, menggunakan kemenangan untuk menodong orang. Jika Sakura menolak, dia mungkin akan menyalahkan Sakura ketika kalah."

"Teknik penolakan Sakura kita semakin baik saja!" puji Temari.

Sakura gembira dan pura-pura mengatakan, "Kau membuatku tersanjung. Ketika pengalaman bertambah banyak, kesempatan untuk berlatih juga semakin banyak." Temari, Ino dan Hinata yang gemas otomatis memukuli Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Pernikahan Luar Biasa

**Disclaimer**

A Slight Smile is Very Charming © Gu Man,

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, Fakultas Sains Komputer memenangkan pertandingan dan maju ke babak semifinal. Orang-orang tetap senang meskipun Uchiha Sasuke tidak datang, namun para gadis tetap merasa kecewa.

Sakura buru-buru pergi ke asrama tepat setelah pertandingan berakhir dan langsung membuka game Yume's World. Di daftar teman-temannya, ikon The Ultimate Uchiwa menyala. Sakura mengirim pesan kepadanya.

 **Cherry Blossom:** "Maaf aku terlambat"

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa:** "Tidak masalah. Datanglah ke Kuil Bulan."

Sakura buru-buru mengendarai kudanya ke Kuil Bulan dan dikejutkan oleh lautan orang-orang di kuil itu. Untungnya, tidak banyak orang di dalam kuil, hanya beberapa yang berdiri dan berbicara. Sakura mendekati The Ultimate Uchiwa.

 **Cherry Blossom:** "Mengapa ada banyak orang?"

Sakura sendiri tidak mengundang teman-temannya. Pertama, dia tidak menganggap pernikahan ini serius. Kedua, dia malu dengan kecepatan pernikahan kedua ini.

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa:** "Tanya sendiri pada mereka."

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling. Salah satu di antara mereka yang bernama Gigi Hiu berkata: "Hei hei. Selamat, selamat. Aku memanggil semua orang yang menganggur di klanku untuk datang. Nantinya, ketika semua orang mengendarai kereta, pasti akan terlihat sangat spektakuler."

Yang lain juga mengatakan: "Klan kami juga datang."

 **Gigi Hiu:** "Semua orang sedang menunggu angpao dari Uchiwa. Ha ha ha ha."

Sakura berkeringat. Di luar ada ratusan orang. Jika setiap orang mendapat angpao, Uchiwa mungkin akan bangkrut.

Saat ini Sakura menerima permintaan transaksi dari The Ultimate Uchiwa. Di jendela pertukaran, ada beberapa lapis baju besi. Bahkan tanpa melihat dari dekat, Sakura tau benda bercahaya itu setidaknya berada pada level abadi. Sakura terkejut.

 **Cherry Blossom:** "Apa ini?"

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa:** "Hadiah pernikahan."

Sakura mulai histeris. _Be-beginikah rasanya menikah dengan pria kaya?_ Ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Sakura buru-buru mendinginkan pikirannya yang terlalu panas dan menolak pertukaran. Peralatan ini tidak murah dan rasanya tidak tahu malu jika mengambil barang orang lain begitu saja.

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa:** "Terimalah. Kau akan membutuhkannya untuk PK nanti."

Oh, memang benar. Sakura berpikir sesaat dan sebuah ide muncul. Dia menekan tombol terima dan memberi peralatan terbaiknya kepada Uchiwa; sebuah cincin peningkat kecepatan. The Ultimate Uchiwa mengirimkan tanda tanya.

 **Cherry Blossom:** "Mahar."

Sakura sedikit tersipu. Dia berusaha memberi yang terbaik yang dia bisa. Tapi "mahar"-nya dan "hadiah pernikahan" Uchiwa secara signifikan tidak seimbang.

 **Cherry Blossom:** "Ini tidak cukup. Aku akan menebusnya nanti."

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa:** "[Wajah tersenyum] Oke, meskipun dirimu saja sudah cukup."

Sakura kembali tersipu. Setelah bertukar hadiah, keduanya berdiri di depan patung Dewa Bulan.

 **Sistem:** "Cherry Blossom dan The Ultimate Uchiwa telah menemukan cinta dan janji bersama di Kuil Bulan, di dunia ini dan di masa hidup ini untuk bersatu dan tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain; untuk selamanya bersama.

Saat pengumuman tersebut datang, seperti yang telah diduga, Yume's World gempar sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk di tandu pernikahan dan menyaksikan sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya telah dihias sedemikian rupa. Karena pengantin wanita tidak harus berjalan, Sakura tidak memiliki kegiatan apa-apa. Dia lantas mengambil kumpulan soal bahasa Inggris untuk dikerjakan.

Semua orang, tanpa terkecuali, mendiskusikan dua pernikahan yang terjadi dalam tiga hari terakhir. Beberapa orang memandangnya sebagai sesuatu yang positif, sementara yang lain memandangnya negatif. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mengejek The Ultimate Uchiwa karena _mengambil sisa-sisa_ Sandy Loam. Sakura mengabaikannya tapi tetap mencatat identitas orang itu untuk nanti. Dia memutuskan bahwa setiap kali dia bertemu orang itu, dia akan menghajarnya.

Ada beberapa lelucon yang dibuat para pemain Yume's World.

 **Wanna Pee:** "Pengantin Pria: The Ultimate Uchiwa vs Sandy Loam; The Ultimate Uchiwa menang! Pengantin Wanita: Cherry Blossom vs Chibi Matsuri; Chibi Matsuri menang! Pertunjukan pernikahan (dilihat dari kembang api): The Ultimate Uchiwa menang!

Segera, teman-teman Sakura muncul.

 **Ramen Fox:** "Siapa bilang Chibi Matsuri menang. Adik ipar kami jauh lebih kuat dari Chibi Matsuri. Kalau tidak percaya, ayo PK.

 **No Bite:** "PK! PK! PK! PK! PK! PK!"

Sakura terbahak-bahak. Prosesi pernikahan tradisional itu berjalan lambat sehingga Sakura bolak-balik melirik permainan sambil mengerjakan soal. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan muncul.

 **Miss Gossip:** "Aku pernah melihat The Ultimate Uchiwa dan Chibi Matsuri bersama."

 **Ketenangan123:** "Aku melihatnya juga. Mereka bersama-sama melawan monster belum lama ini. Kalau tidak salah minggu lalu."

 **Alexz:** "Kalau begitu, berarti Cherry Blossom ditinggalkan oleh Sandy Loam dan The Ultimate Uchiwa ditinggalkan oleh Chibi Matsuri. Lalu mereka berdua yang patah hati memutuskan untuk membuat keluarga bersama?"

 **Apapun:** "Jadi The Ultimate Uchiwa dan Cherry Blossom adalah pasangan balas dendam?"

 _Uchiwa dan Chibi Matsuri saling kenal? Mereka pernah bekerja sama sebelumnya?_ Sakura tanpa sadar menggigit ujung pulpennya. Meskipun mereka menikah untuk turnamen PK, tetapi jika kedua "suami"-nya memiliki hubungan dengan wanita yang sama, ini benar-benar mengganggu. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka menyimpan stress, jadi dia lugas bertanya kepada Uchiwa: "Kau kenal Chibi Matsuri?"

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa:** "Aku tidak kenal."

 **Cherry Blossom:** "Beberapa orang melihat kalian bersama-sama bertarung melawan monster."

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa:** "Itu disebut kenal? No Bite mengajaknya sekali. Tekniknya payah. Aku mengusirnya. "

 **Cherry Blossom:** "..."

Meskipun jahat, tapi Sakura merasa sedikit senang.

Prosesi pernikahan itu memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, kemudian ada pesta pernikahan. Jika memikirkan tentang pesta pernikahan, Sakura merasa sangat miris. Ketika mereka pergi ke restoran di Yume's World kemarin, Sakura menyaksikan tanpa daya ketika Uchiwa memesan perjamuan tingkat tertinggi—ketika tamu makan, mereka akan mendapatkan 20% kesehatan ekstra. Mengapa mereka harus membiarkan begitu banyak orang makan dengan gratis? Sakura tidak mengerti. Dia belum pernah makan gratis sebelumnya.

Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustrasi. Kumpulan orang makan dan pergi, kemudian datang kumpulan yang lain untuk makan dan pergi, kemudian datang lagi yang lain untuk makan dan pergi.

Sekitar jam sembilan perjamuan itu akhirnya selesai. Sakura dan Uchiwa pergi ke kamar pengantin di bawah sorak-sorai teman-temannya. Ketika Sakura dan Sandy Loam menikah, Yume's World tidak memiliki kamar pengantin. Ini adalah aktivitas yang baru saja dirilis oleh sistem.

Ketika mereka tinggal di kamar pengantin selama lima belas menit penuh, maka misi pernikahan tersebut pun selesai. Sebagai hadiah, mereka mendapatkan sejumlah poin keintiman. Ke depannya, setiap pasangan bisa pergi ke kamar pengantin sekali sehari selama sepuluh menit, untuk meningkatkan poin keintiman, tetapi peningkatan itu jauh lebih sedikit daripada malam pernikahan. Ada juga peningkatan pada hari jadi (sebulan sekali) dalam game tersebut.

Yume's World memiliki malam pernikahan yang sadis. Para pemain tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan, tidak bisa duduk untuk bersemedi atau membuat obat. Pada dasarnya hanya ada dua hal yang bisa mereka lakukan––berdiri dan bicara atau duduk dan bicara. Tapi malam pernikahan Sakura tidak diisi dengan pembicaraan juga karena ketika mereka memasuki kamar pengantin, The Ultimate Uchiwa berkata, "Tolong tunggu, aku harus menerima panggilan." Jadi Sakura hanya berdiam diri di kamar The Ultimate Uchiwa.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura melihat rumah The Ultimate Uchiwa. Tidak mengherankan, rumahnya adalah rumah untuk tingkat tertinggi dengan beberapa kamar dan taman. Sebagai perbandingan, rumah Sakura adalah gubuk penyimpanan untuk kayu bakar. Karena bosan, Sakura mulai fokus pada soal bahasa Inggrisnya. Ketika Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaan terakhir, Uchiwa telah kembali. Musisi berjubah putih itu menunggangi kudanya dan tampak lebih energik daripada aura dingin dan elegannya yang biasa.

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa:** "Naiklah."

Sakura naik ke kuda Uchiwa. Mereka berjalan ke pegunungan, ke Danau Sun Lake, ke Danau Barat, ke wilayah kutub, ke Pulau Abadi... Sakura mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pada awalnya, dia pikir The Ultimate Uchiwa punya beberapa _quest_ yang harus mereka lakukan bersama, tapi ...

 **Cherry Blossom:** "Apa yang kita lakukan?"

 **The Ultimate Uchiwa:** "Jalan-jalan."

 **Cherry Blossom:** "..."

Tidak heran mereka pergi ke lokasi-lokasi yang indah. Sesaat kemudian Sakura tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

 **Cherry Blossom:** "Apa ini... bulan madu?"

Ketika mengatakannya, Sakura sebenarnya merasa malu. Uchiwa tidak menyangkalnya. Dengan perubahan pemandangan latar belakang, Uchiwa menteleportasikan mereka berdua ke puncak gunung berkabut. Melihat kabut yang melayang di atas pegunungan, hampir seperti pemandangan nirwana. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar, "… Uchiwa, kau terlalu profesional."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
